Danielle
''Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support 'Danielle''' (ダニエール, Danieeru) is the princess of King Castle in Central City and the youngest granddaughter of King Furry, the youngest daughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson as the wealthy Johnson family, the younger sister of Arella, who later marries Shaun and becomes the caring, kind-hearted, sweet, soft, and gentle loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla. She's also is the loving aunt of Alyson and Nathaniel. She was first introduced as a shy, quiet, kind, gentle, sweet, soft and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, but she's still same kind-hearted, sweet, soft and gentle personality which sometimes causes her to have angry short temper at the villains (insulated or touched her) like her youngest daughter seen several times throughout the series. She's becoming the most powerful martial artist at the young age while she's training to control Ki energy with Shaun to learn fly. Despite this, she has shown her love for Shaun and their children and grandchildren many times throughout the series. Spencer and mother of Zesmond and Kayla]] Appearance |FamConnect = Future Danielle (Alternate future counterpart) King Furry (Adoptive Grandfather) Captain of the Guard (Personal Bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (Grandfather's soldier) Richard (Father) Stacey (Mother) Arella (Older sister) James (Father-in-law) Mary (Mother-in-law) Doris (Sister-in-law) Maria (Sister-in-law) Haylie (Sister-in-law) Marcus (Brother-in-law) Shaun (Husband) Zesmond (Son) Kayla (Daughter) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Melissa (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-grandson) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}}Danielle is a softer, kinder, gentler, attractive and tough woman have bears a striking resemblance to Miguel and her youngest daughter, with blue eyes, long straight black hair reach down her hips with China blunt bang and shoulder-length strands frame her face, average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique and slim figure and pale skin color which she's inherited traits from her mother and black hair from her father. As a child, Danielle's appearance consisted of a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark short skirt, black spandex short shorts underneath and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the black arm band, long braided ponytail with gold hair clips before she's giving them to her daughter, badge symbol: KC (King Castle) attached on the top left of her blouse and yellow boots. Like Chi-Chi, Danielle kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a copy blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a ponytail. Danielle wears her mother's wedding dress to marry Shaun: a white halter slim flowing fit and flare floor-length with long white fingerless gloves, flats, white flowers with long veil and tied in a bun. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Danielle's primary clothing was a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, purple loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard sandals. In the appearance Danielle's hair was tied in a low ponytail but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. She has the glowing Birthmarks: Earth Dragon Balls appears on her forehead and the rest of her body as the Shenron Jinchuriki Host: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them with Birthmarks glowing appear on forehead and the rest of his/her body. Personality As a child, Danielle was very shy, quiet, kind, gentle, sweet, soft , pure-hearted and fearful girl often thought about who she would marry. She have a huge crush on a Saiyan boy from the Royal Spencer Family, Shaun, who is the pure-hearted, kind, gentle, compassionate, energetic and friendly boy lived with his uncle Darry and older brother, Marcus in a mansion: Spencer House is very far away from the the GingerTown and West City and following his father's footsteps as the legendary martial artist: Ultimate Fighter. But she's get very uncomfortable with her older sister's overprotective nature around her, she won't let her go adventures or having a boyfriend all by herself when she's stubborn and tomboyish girl around villains. Since she and Shaun first met at the burning Ox-King's castle with Bulma, Marcus, Arella, Oolong and Master Roshi watch her flying with Shaun together to control their energy together to practices as they were quest to go adventures with their friends find the Dragon Balls. Her relationship with her grandfather was great bond, take care of her, and give love for she need since she lost her parents during Red Ribbon Army Saga in flashbacks in her memories she was born. That she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. She's befriended Miguel since they were younger children as best friends, married their husbands and having kids. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Mothers Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Humans Category:Goku's Friend Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Singers